


Serial Love

by Gooberforgubler80



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Inclusion, Secret Relationship, Spencer Reid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooberforgubler80/pseuds/Gooberforgubler80
Summary: While on a case in Indiana, you fall in love with the young doctor from the FBI. So, the two of you begin a secret relationship, but how long can the doctor keep you a secret?





	1. One

“Good Morning Agents, I trust your flight was good. I am Detective Y/L/N of the Indianapolis PD. Thank you for coming out,” You smiled sweetly at the 2 agents in front of you. 

“Good morning, I’m SSA Derek Morgan and this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid,” The broad shouldered one spoke and held out his hand. You shook his hand politely and reached your hand out to the young doctor who simply waved. 

“The amount of germs passed through a handshake is staggering it’s-” Dr. Reid was quickly cut off by his colleague. “Spencer! Not right now!” Agent Morgan hissed through his teeth and turned back to you. 

“It’s safer to kiss,” You smiled softly, finishing the factoid. “I have a BS in Chemistry and Biology. But here I am, working in a police department, go figure,” You laughed softly and brushed your hair from your eyes and walked over to the cork board that housed all the crime scene photos and maps. 

Spencer was never good with the ladies, that was always Morgan and Rossi’s job. But something about you inspired him to change that. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and smoothed out his shirt. 

“So, what do you have so farl?” Spencer questioned coming to stand near you and examining the locations of the latest victims on the map. 

“We had a Jane Doe here, 28 year old Melissa Suarez over here, and 24 year old Elise Smith right here,” you pointed to the three red tacks. “This one is our latest victim, 31 year old Hannah Morris. All are blonde, average build and height and all have respectable jobs. The ones we know have jobs” You added sticking in one more tack among the three already there. 

“Is there any sign of sexual assault?” Spencer asked picking a file up and flipping through it. You stood in awe of how quickly he read. 

“Um no. That was inconclusive, but they were all starved for at least 4 days before they were killed. Bones broken postmortem,” You shuddered softly at the thought of what these girls had to endure. 

“What’s this marking on their inner thigh?” Derek questioned pulling a photo out of the file and showing it to you and Spencer. It was a lowercase letter ‘a’ inside a pentagram. No one knew what it meant. 

“We don’t know. That’s why we called you guys in, we think these might be ritualistic killings.” You mulled over the photos a bit longer with the two agents and answered their questions. Spencer continued to spout off seemingly random facts which made you smile and made a blush rise to his cheeks. 

——————————

The BAU had been occupying your town for 6 days now and in that time you had come to know each one of them. Although Spencer was the ever elusive one, the two of you had grown closer due to your love of facts, classic literature and coffee. The two of you had probably emptied 7 pots of coffee in the first three days alone. 

He joined you their 4th night there when you stayed late to work the case. The two of you, coffee in hand, poring over photos and reports. That was the first night you kissed him. You were leaving and you offered him a ride back to the hotel. Before he got out, you gently pressed your lips to his, and he kissed you back. His soft lips moving against yours.

“Good night, Dr. Reid,” You whispered as he got out of your older model Suburban and hurried into the hotel and across the lobby to the bank of elevators. What you didn’t know was that Spencer would be replaying that kiss in his mind for days. Thinking of the way your sweet perfume wafted into his nostrils, the way your lips felt on his, soft, heavenly. The way your hand softly cupped his face. 

The next morning Spencer arrived before any of the other agents having taken the bus in. You were the only one in the bullpen. You hadn’t slept much the night before and decided to get as much done as you could. 

“Dr. Reid, why are you here so early?” You yawned and stretched. Spencer took 3 long strides to reach you and pressed his lips to yours in a heated kiss. You smiled against his lips and looped your arms around his neck. 

“That’s why,” He whispered softly and kissed your nose before stepping away. It was nearly 7:30 and you knew the other agents would be pouring in soon. No sense in distracting them with the fact you had a huge crush on one of their colleagues. 

——————

It took the BAU 3 more days to catch the killer. But you were okay with it. It gave you three more days with Spencer. You had agreed once this case was over the two of you would alternate weekends between Virginia and Indianapolis. Still keeping your relationship on the down-low so that you could have something to yourselves for once. 

You offered to help the BAU take their stuff to the airport. Rather, it was just an excuse to see Spencer before he left. As you unloaded the last of the stuff from the car and watched the last agent go through the door of the plane, you pulled Spencer in for a hug and whispered in his ear “I’ll see you next weekend,” You subtly kissed his cheek so the others wouldn’t see. And with that he was gone. Up the stairs, taking your heart with him. 

—————

A week and a half seemed to drag by and you couldn’t believe your eyes when it was finally 4:00 on Friday afternoon and time for you to catch a plane to DC for the weekend. You quickly packed up your desk, and headed out. Not bothering to wait for anyone else. You ran down the stairs to your car and sped to the airport, half tempted to put your siren on to get you there quicker. 

“You’re here!” Spencer laughed softly when he found you at the airport. He wrapped you in a hug and kissed your head. 

“I know! And we have 3 days together. I took Monday as a personal day so I can fly back but I got a late flight so we can spend the day together.” You smiled and kissed Spencer, not afraid of anyone seeing you kiss in the airport. You imagined it was quite a sight a police detective from Indianapolis kissing a federal agent in the middle of a crowded airport. 

“Forever is never enough time with you,” Spencer whispered and took your bag from you. One hand in yours, he led you to his car. You knew he didn’t like driving but you appreciated the effort he put in. He drove back to his apartment, one hand on your knee, the other on the steering wheel. You smiled at the physical contact, anytime Spencer touched you it seemed to set your whole body alight. 

“Here is my apartment, I uh I have a guest room if you don’t want to share my bed,” Spencer stuttered and looked down. You smiled softly and shut the door, walking over to him. 

“Of course I want to share a bed with you, Spence,” You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“Y-You do?” Spencer asked incredulously. His hands came to rest on your hips and he pulled you as close as he could. 

“Of course I do, I mean, we’re both adults in a relationship.. I think it would be okay for us to share a bed.” You smirked and kissed him softly. “I can think of some other things we would be able to do in that bed, but we can wait on that,” You said against his neck. 

“Mmm, I’m always in the mood to ravish you, but I have to remain gentlemanly if I want to keep you around,” Spencer chuckled softly and pulled away, grabbing your bag and your hand, gently tugging you to his room. 

——————————

The next 2 days were spent going to museums, trying new foods, and falling asleep in Spencer’s bed watching foreign films. The two of you hadn’t gotten past the kissing aspect in your relationship, but to you, that was just as intimate as making love when done with the right person. 

Sunday night, the two of you were lying in bed, Spencer’s long fingers running through your hair as you hummed softly. You drew shapes on his chest absentmindedly, kissing him every once in a while. He grabbed your hand softly and kissed it gently.

“You’re amazing, Y/N,” Spencer whispered as he pulled you close and kissed you deeply. 

Before long, the two of you were a tangle of limbs and sheets. The only sounds that permeated the air were your breathing. Spencer grunted softly and you groaned in response. When all was said and done, the two of you lay skin to skin on the large down mattress. A thin lavender sheet was the only thing that preserved your modesty as both of your bodies glistened with sweat. 

“You’re the amazing one, Spence” You whispered and kissed him one last time, falling asleep quickly in his arms. 

Monday morning dawned all too quickly and you didn’t want to get out of bed, to leave the warm embrace of Spencer. 

You sat up in bed, reveling in the sunlight coming through the window, the sheet pulled around your front as you gazed out the window. Your hair was mussed from sleep and you ran a hand through it, pulling it loosely on top of your head. You felt the bed dip under you but Spencer didn’t come and sit by you or try and pull you back into bed. That’s when you heard the sound of a camera go off. 

“Spencer Reid!” You whined and flipped around, pinning him to the bed. 

“What? You looked like an angel. Like a goddess sent from above. I still can’t wrap my mind around why you’re with me,” Spencer smiled and showed you his phone. Your naked body was outlined by the morning sun. Tendrils of hair floated across your neck. It even took your breath away. It was a simple silhouette but there was no denying Spencer had an eye for photography. 

“I really like that Spence,” you smiled and kissed him gently. 

“I really like you,” Spencer smiled against your lips pulling you closer to him. 

“Can we stay in bed all day?” You laid your head on Spencer’s chest and hummed softly as his long fingers massaged your scalp. 

“I’d like that,” Spencer chuckled softly and pulled a blanket around the both of you. You laced your fingers with Spencer and for once, everything seemed right. You were content and happy for the first time in a long time, all because of a serial killer that brought Spencer to you and you to Spencer.


	2. Two

The morning sunlight slipped through the curtains and bathed you and Spencer in warm light. You had been together for 8 months and decided it was time for you to move closer. The Metro Police Department had an opening for a detective and Spencer had an open apartment in his building. It couldn’t have worked out more perfectly. You were able to spend most nights with Spencer, save when he was away on a case, but life couldn’t get anymore perfect.

“Hey sleepy head,” Spencer croaked sleepily and kissed your head. You smiled and snuggled further into him.

“Hey you,” You whispered softly, kissing your boyfriend and smiling against his lips.

“I don’t wanna go to work today,” Spencer moaned and buried his head in your neck. You couldn’t help but feel the same. MPD hadn’t had a case with the BAU since you started and you so desperately wanted them to so that you could work with Spencer again.

“I know my dear,” You crooned softly running your hands through his hair. Spencer hummed softly in contentment.

“Hopefully we get a case with MPD soon, I wanna see you at work. Ravish you in your break room,” Spencer laughed softly and kissed you.

“I know baby. But for now, we have to get going or we’ll both be late,” You kissed Spencer one last time before crawling out of bed.

——————

By the time 12:00 rolled around, it had already been a long day for the young profiler. He had gone through 4 cups of coffee, done 3 physics magic tricks, much to the delight of Penelope, and had tapped his pen exactly 1,689 times on his desk.

“You doing alright, genius?” Morgan’s voice said pulling Spencer from his stupor. He hadn’t gotten a text from you all day and he began to worry. He always worried about you though.

“Yeah. Just fine,” Spencer replied. Suddenly his phone buzzed with an email. He had forgotten to put his phone on do not disturb before work, that picture of you naked in bed with your back to him was his lock screen. Spencer usually didn’t have such an intimate photo as his wallpaper, but he thought you looked gorgeous.

“Woah, is boy genius getting some? Is that why you’re all worn out?” Morgan teased as Spencer quickly cleared the notification and slammed his phone face down.

“No! What’re you talking about?” Spencer spluttered looking up and furrowing his brow. Morgan laughed softly and patted Spencer on the back.

“I don’t usually keep pictures of naked girls as my wallpaper unless I like em, Spence,” Morgan said flipping the phone up and pointing at the photo again.

“Wh-What do you mean? Th-That’s my neighbor!” Technically Spencer wasn’t lying, you lived just down the hall from him.

“What’s going on?” J.J. wandered over as a text from you buzzed through. Spencer muttered a few expletives under his breath. Your contact name was just a simple heart. That way they could ask questions but they’d never know names.

“Oh Spencie here is keeping secrets from us. He has half naked women on his phone and now he’s getting mysterious texts from ‘heart’” Derek chuckled and ruffled Spencer’s hair.

“Oh! I bet it’s that one girl from the case in New York. Remember, she was the sister of a victim but she couldn’t keep her hands off Spence?” J.J. laughed softly and put a hand on Spencer’s shoulder.

“No. It’s not. I’m not dating anyone!” Spencer exclaimed. He threw his hands up, grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the office.

It was barely after 5:00 and you were standing in the kitchen of Spencer’s apartment cooking dinner, softly humming along to some classical music CD you found amongst Spencer’s collection. The smell of the chicken in the pan overwhelmed you and made your mouth water. Spencer was due Home any minute, he said that he had had a rough day and got off early. When it was a paperwork day, he usually stayed till 6 or 6:30. It must’ve been a bad day, you thought to yourself as you heard Spencer’s keys in the door.

“Hey babe!” You called, a small smile forming on your face as Spencer walked into the kitchen. His mood lightened a bit when he took in your form. You had donned one of his old Dr. Who shirts and a pair of sweatpants. Your hair was piled on your head and you weren’t wearing a stitch of makeup. Spencer thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world.

“Hi there,” Spencer cooed in your ear as he wrapped his arms around you from behind and reached up to turn off the stove.

“Dinner’s not done,” You giggled as he peppered your neck in kisses and kneaded the flesh of your hips in his hands.

“Let’s do this first. We haven’t done this in ages,” Spencer said spinning you around to face him, his arms going around your waist. You looked up and wrapped your arms around his neck, smiling softly as he began to sway.

You thought slow dancing in the kitchen while making dinner was such a cliche movie moment but right now it felt perfect. Spencer’s hand fit perfectly in yours as he spun you, a small smile coming to rest on both of your faces.

“I love you,” You whispered as you laid your head on Spencer’s chest.

“I love you most,” Spencer smiled and kissed your head softly. You looked up at him, admiring the way his hair was messy but put together at the same time, his tie hung loosely around his neck. He joked that without a gun he looked like a teacher’s assistant, You quipped back that he was the sexiest teacher’s assistant you’d ever seen.

Spencer smiled at you and leaned down to grab your lips in a searing kiss. You gasped softly and began to kiss him back feverishly, your tongue swiped along his bottom lip asking to be let in. He complied and your tongues tangled in a sensual dance. Spencer kneaded your ass roughly and lifted you onto the counter coming to stand between your legs. You pulled him as close as you could, feeling his arousal poke your thigh.

“Down boy,” You giggled peppering his neck with kisses. Spencer chuckled softly and kneaded your hips gently.

—————

The next morning came all too quickly for Spencer. You had the day off but his work never rested. He got ready and kissed you goodbye while doing up his tie. He wasn’t looking forward to the unceasing barrage of questions like he got yesterday, but he had a few things up his sleeve he thought might shut Morgan up.

“Well good morning, pretty boy! You look happy today. Did your girlfriend give you some last night?” Morgan teased as he tossed the rubber band ball on his desk into the air. Spencer scowled and sat down at his desk.

“Why? Are you jealous, Morgan?” Spencer quipped turning on his computer and drinking the coffee he picked up on the way to work.

“So you ARE getting some,” Morgan jested with a laugh.

“So you ARE jealous,” Spencer shot back. Morgan had no comeback for that, rather he sat slack jawed at his desk. Pretty Ricky had some newfound confidence and he wasn’t taking anyone’s shit.


	3. Three

Spencer had to tamp down the excitement that came over him when J.J. slid a case file across the conference room table that morning. He recognized the case as one that you had talked about at dinner the night before and could only hope that MPD was inviting the BAU in to investigate.

“As you all know, there have been a series of slayings in the greater DC area. This killer seems to cross socio-economic borders, as well as gender and ethnic borders,” J.J. explained, displaying the pictures of the 4 most recent victims.

“How does MPD know these aren’t just singular cases? I mean, if that’s the case, then why are they calling us in?” Derek questioned, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“That’s where it gets weird,” J.J. started, pulling up the ME reports from all 4 victims, “They all had this singular letter ‘a’ on their inner thigh-“

“In a pentagram,” Spencer finished, running his finger along the photo. “This is like that case in Indiana we had last year, isn’t it?” He queried, finally looking up.

“Exactly,” J.J. sighed “We were called in because they just got a transfer from Indiana who recognized the killings as one she had dealt with last year. I believe they said her name was Detective Y/L/N.”

“Oh, I think that’s the one that Pretty Ricky kept ogling while we were there.” Derek laughed and patted Spencer on the shoulder. Spencer spluttered in disbelief as he shook off the gesture and scowled in Derek’s direction.

“IQ of 187, slashed to 60 just like that,” Emily quipped, stifling a soft laugh.

“Let’s uh, let’s just focus on the case at hand,” Spencer mumbled, pulling pictures and reports from the files.

“Do we think we’re dealing with the same unsub, or does it look more like a copycat?” Derek questioned, placing pictures from the two cases side by side.

“Copycat” Spencer mused. He traced one finger over a photo from Indiana. “The ones from D.C. have hesitation marks. See where the line falters a little bit here? But, when we go over to Indiana, the lines are crisp, almost surgical. Which makes sense because we found out the unsub had been expelled from medical school when the first killings started.”

“Alright then,” Hotch smiled, a half smile, but rare nonetheless. “I guess you weren’t ogling over that detective the entire time.”

“I told you all I wasn’t! She appreciated my facts unlike the 7 of you!” Spencer screeched and snatched his coffee off the table, walking out to his desk. He pulled his phone out and sent you a text. He might be annoyed with his coworkers, but he was beyond excited to work with you again.

Spence: Guess we have a case together (;

Y/N: I know. I can’t wait! See you in a bit, Love you, Spence

*****

45 minutes later and the BAU came through the doors of MPD, case files in hand. Your breath hitched in your throat as you took in the form of Spencer. Sure, you saw him every day, but there was something about him at work. The way he carried himself, the badge hanging from his hip that gave him authority. His hair looking messier than it had that morning when he left.

“Good Morning Agents, nice to see you again.” You smiled and held out your hand to Derek, and Aaron. Spencer gave a small wave and you smiled “Kissing boy, right? It was Dr. Reid if I remember right?” You watched a small blush spread across Spencer’s face as he nodded.

“Alright, what do we have here?” Derek questioned walking over to the cork board on the other side of the bullpen. You followed on his heels.

“Remember last year in Indiana, that doctor killing those women? We think this is a copycat.” You explained, pinning up pictures of the victims. “However the victimology is different. But this one uses the same method of torture, and then this,” You pointed to a small letter ‘a’ in a pentagram. “But this one seems to have more hesitation marks than the one in Indiana did.

“Dr. Reid came to the same conclusion this morning. He said the lines falter on the 3rd and 4th victims, like he’s having second thoughts about killing these women,” Derek mused.

“Exactly,” You mumbled softly and turned to walk back to your desk.

On your way back, you passed the young doctor, he was talking to your co-worker Maria about the case. At least he was talking about the case, you could tell from her body language that she wasn’t thinking about the case in the slightest.

“That sounds absolutely fascinating, Dr. Reid” Her words dripped with sexual energy and you had to keep yourself from pouncing on her in the bullpen. Wouldn’t do much to keep your relationship a secret if you jumped on the poor woman.

“Y-Yeah, w-we aren’t sure if these are ritualistic killings. But we think they might be. Or at least someone obsessed with the killer from Indiana,” Spencer spluttered.

“Enough about Indiana. I hear about that stupid dinky state from Y/N over there all the time. Tell me about you. What’s someone of your,” She looked him up and down seductively “caliber doing as an SSA for the FBI. Surely you could get an awesome promotion with those eyes, and that brain.”

“I like the BAU. I don’t like the thought of being in an office all day at a desk. This way I can get out and see the world-well, the country, on the government’s dime,” Spencer laughed softly and took a sip of his coffee. His eyes met yours, you looked angry and he quietly excused himself from Maria. Walking over to your desk coffee and case file in hand.

“You doing okay?” He whispered opening the file and pointing to something so you didn’t draw attention.

“Fine.” You spat out standing up and walking down the hall to the bathroom. Splashing some cold water on your face usually did the trick.

“You doing alright sweetie?” A kind woman asked you. You knew she worked with Spencer but you weren’t sure of her name.

“Yeah, I just get so frustrated with this job sometimes,” You smiled softly and held out your hand “I’m Y/N.”

“I’m Emily,” The woman smiled and took your hand. “Now, are you getting frustrated over the case or over someone flirting with your boyfriend?”

“Wh-What are you talking about?” You stuttered, you had been very careful about your relationship with Spencer. Your own parents didn’t even know his name for fear that they would tell someone and it would be all over.

“You and Spencer. It doesn’t take a profiler to see there’s something going on there. You’ve been together since the case in Indiana, or shortly after. Am I hitting on all the right points? He was the only name you remembered when we came in today, the way you’ve been making eye contact with him, it’s like you two share a secret. The last few months, Spencer has come in to work with a little more pep in his step and a little perkier than usual. I don’t think it’s the coffee…” Emily raised her eyebrows suggestively and you couldn’t help but laugh and cast your eyes down.

“He’s amazing. I want to scream it from the rooftops that I’m in love with Spencer Reid. But, I would also like this to be something that we have between the two of us for the time being. It’s exciting, but it’s been wonderful,” You sighed dreamily.

“So tell everyone. We want our little genius to be happy and I bet you everyone in that bull pen would like you to be happy as well.” Emily explained, a hand coming to rest on your shoulder. A soft smile crossed your face and you nodded.

“Alright,” You straightened your shoulders and walked into the bull pen. “Hey! Spencer!” You called. Spencer’s fawn curls bounced slightly as he looked up. You smirked and made your way across the room, pulling Spencer down into a toe-curling kiss. He shakily set down his coffee mug and wrapped an arm around your waist, dipping you slightly. All too soon though he pulled away.

“I think I’m ready for everyone to know,” He whispered and kissed you again.

“Finally,” Derek muttered and turned back to the files.

“I thought he’d never admit it,” J.J. piped up.

“Yeah, what’s it been like a year?” Rossi added with a small chuckle.

“Something like that,” Spencer muttered, pulling you closer and kissing your head.


End file.
